The present invention relates generally to the field of trainable transceivers for use with vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to trainable transceivers that are configured for use with wireless vehicle control systems.
Wireless control systems may be provided in vehicles (e.g., automobiles, cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), mini-vans, or other vehicles) to provide remote control of vehicle components. Such wireless control systems may be provided with a vehicle as manufactured or may be installed subsequent to vehicle manufacture (e.g., as “aftermarket” components).
One known type of wireless control system is a remote keyless entry (“RKE”) system. An RKE system conventionally includes an RKE controller mounted within a vehicle and a transmitter that is carried by a vehicle owner or driver. The RKE controller includes a receiver adapted to receive signals (e.g., radio frequency or “RF” signals) from one or more transmitters. The transmitter may be implemented as a “key fob” device that includes a key ring to which auto, house, and other keys may be attached. RKE transmitters conventionally include a number of buttons that when pressed or activated cause the transmitters to transmit signals to the RKE controller. Upon receipt of such signals, the RKE controller communicates with the appropriate vehicle component to perform a given function. For example, a transmitter may include “door lock,” “door unlock,” and “trunk open” buttons that when pressed cause the transmitter to transmit signals to the RKE controller. The RKE controller then communicates with a door or trunk lock to perform the desired function.
Conventional RKE systems have RKE controllers that only recognize signals from compatible transmitters. For example, a vehicle manufacturer may provide an RKE system with a vehicle that includes two associated transmitters. The RKE system may be programmed to only recognize signals transmitted at a particular frequency or including a particular data code (e.g., an 8-bit code or rolling code). One difficulty in this arrangement is that if a vehicle owner wishes to add or replace a transmitter, only transmitters compatible with the existing RKE system may be used. Such compatible transmitters may only be available from a limited number of sources, and may prevent the owner from purchasing a relatively inexpensive aftermarket RKE transmitter to use with the existing RKE controller. Use of an aftermarket RKE transmitter instead requires the removal of the existing RKE controller and the installation of an aftermarket RKE controller compatible with the aftermarket transmitter, which may be relatively difficult or expensive for the vehicle owner.
Another difficulty with conventional RKE systems is that if a transmitter is lost or broken, the addition of a new transmitter may require reprogramming of the RKE controller. For example, where two transmitters are provided with an RKE system and one of the transmitters is lost, adding a new transmitter may require that the information stored in the RKE controller memory for both of the transmitters be erased before the new transmitter (and the existing transmitter) signals can be programmed. This may be a relatively complicated procedure that requires intervention by a mechanic or service technician. Such intervention may result in added expense for a vehicle owner.
Yet another difficulty with conventional RKE systems is that RKE controllers may have a limited amount of memory for storing codes, such that only a limited number of controllers (e.g., four) may be used with a particular vehicle. It may be desirable to provide remote access to a greater number of individuals (e.g., for a fleet of vehicles) than can be accomplished using a conventional RKE system.
Yet another difficulty with conventional RKE systems relates to the increasing popularity of such systems. Where an individual has access to a number of vehicles (e.g., a family that has two or more vehicles that are each equipped with RKE systems), multiple transmitters (e.g., key fobs) must be carried with the individual if remote access to each vehicle is desired. Individuals may find this arrangement undesirable, and may instead choose to carry only a transmitter for a primary vehicle (e.g., the vehicle the individual uses most) while using keys for other vehicles.
It would be advantageous to provide a remote control system for a vehicle that is compatible with transmitters from a variety of manufacturers, (e.g., transmitters for different types of vehicles, aftermarket transmitters, etc.). It would also be advantageous to provide a remote control system for a vehicle that is compatible with transmitters emitting signals having a variety of frequencies, data codes, modulations, and the like. It would also be advantageous to provide a remote control system that may be relatively easily programmed to recognize additional transmitters and that does not require intervention by a mechanic or service technician, and/or that does not require deletion of all stored codes before addition of a new transmitter code. It would also be advantageous to provide a remote control system that allows individuals with a single transmitter to remotely control a number of functions for a plurality of vehicles. It would also be advantageous to provide a remote control system that may recognize signals from any number of transmitters. It would also be advantageous to provide a remote control system that allows control of various functions in a vehicle using any of a variety of non-traditional transmitters (e.g., pagers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, etc.) that may transmit encoded signals (e.g., RF, infrared, Bluetooth, etc.). It would also be advantageous to provide a remote control system that may be used with an existing RKE controller (e.g., by communicating with the existing RKE controller) to provide one or more of the aforementioned advantageous features. Additional advantageous features may become apparent to those of skill in the art reviewing the present disclosure.